La philosophie du blatte
by Conteuse
Summary: Quand les premiers symptômes de la Braise font leur apparition chez Newt, ce dernier se prend tantôt à philosopher, tantôt à se jouer d'un pauvre Thomas amouraché et d'un Minho désespéré. (NB : oui, le mot blatte est féminin, mais c'est fait exprès).


Reposte de mon ancien recueil It's a new Dawn (pour des raisons de visibilité). La scène prend place pendant Le remède mortel (entre le chapitre 22 et le chapitre 23) alors que Minho, Newt, Thomas, Brenda et Jorge ont échappé au WICKED et s'apprêtent à rentrer dans la ville de Denver. Newt ne peut pas les accompagner et doit rester dans le Berg, les premiers symptômes de la Braise faisant leur apparition... Spoilers de toute la saga !

* * *

 **LA PHILOSOPHIE DU BLATTE**

* * *

 _I'm so excited... And I just can't hide it..._

 _I'm about to lose control and I think I like it..._

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore ? » fit la voix blasée de Minho, depuis la rampe d'accès à la soute du berg.

Newt l'ignora. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement irrité ou en colère, et cela conforta un peu Minho dans son envie d'engager la conversation. Son ami lui manquait effroyablement, alors qu'il était juste là, face à lui, à porté de bras. Mais il semblait si loin déjà. Inatteignable. Son regard, quand il n'était pas emplit de rancœur, ni de ce profond chagrin qu'il percevait quelques fois, était juste horriblement vide.

Présentement, cependant, Newt semblait différent. Il avait ce petit sourire en coin, un peu fou, comme si un très grand éclat de rire allait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et qu'il essayait de le retenir. Son menton calé sur ses genoux serrés, il regardait le désert. Minho s'assit près de lui, curieux de ce changement brusque de comportement.

« Alors ? Ça y est, ton cerveau a complètement disjoncté ? »

Cela parut faire rire Newt encore plus.

« Je suis une blatte.

\- Ah.

\- Des fois, je repense à Alby. Ça t'arrive de repenser à Alby ? (il ne le laissa pas répondre) Moi en fait ça m'arrive tous les jours. Il est là, le tout petit Alby assit sur mon épaule, et il me dit « non, Newt, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de démonter cette porte » ou « non, ce n'est pas la peine de repeindre ce mur » ou alors « cette nourriture est avariée, tu veux quand même pas mourir d'une pauvre indigestion alors que tu pourrais avoir la chance, que dis-je, l'honneur immense de crever par la braise ? » et après ça va mieux là dedans. (il tapota son crâne pour appuyer ses dires).

\- Tu as un mini Alby sur ton épaule ? releva seulement le coureur.

\- Tu savais que les blattes pouvaient survivre plusieurs semaines après qu'on leur ait arraché la tête ?

\- Je suppose que c'est une sorte de qualité.

\- Tu crois en la réincarnation ?

\- Quoi, tu veux te réincarner en blatte ? »

Newt éclata brusquement de rire, jusqu'à ce que des larmes s'invitent au coin de ses yeux. Minho le regarda se bidonner un bon coup, mi-amusé mi-déconcerté.

« Je suis déjà une blatte. Tu ne vois donc pas ? Fit le blond en ouvrant grands les bras.

\- J'avoue être passé à côté de cette information »

Newt avait l'air totalement fou, avec ses cheveux décoiffés, ses grands mouvements de bras et son rire à moitié étouffé. Il n'avait presque plus rien à voir avec le Newt qu'il avait connu, plus calme et plus posé, mais autant de désespoir habitait déjà le fond de son âme. Alors Minho comprit et ça lui brisa le cœur. Ça lui brisa le cœur parce que Newt allait mourir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, malgré tous leurs efforts, Newt allait crever. Parce qu'il ne ferait jamais rien pour l'empêcher. Il se laisserait dépérir. Parce que depuis le début, il n'avait jamais cherché à survivre pour lui même, simplement à se battre pour les autres. Il n'avait pas envie de vivre. N'avait jamais eu envie.

« Je vois que vous vous amusez bien » fit la voix de Thomas, étrangement froide, depuis la soute.

Ses deux amis se retournèrent vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. L'un d'une joie indescriptible et l'autre d'une profonde détresse. Minho se leva alors, et Newt suivit son mouvement.

« Tommy !

\- Je vous laisse. »

Thomas sembla capter la souffrance du coureur, mais déjà il disparaissait dans le berg. Il se tourna vers Newt, déstabilisé, alors que ce dernier s'avançait vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Thomas, un peu rassuré par l'attitude positive de son ami.

\- Mieux que jamais !

\- Je voulais te dire, à propos de la-

\- Tu sais que tu es très important, Tommy ? le coupa le blond, encadrant son visage de ses deux mains.

\- Non, je- commença-t-il, gêné car jamais Newt n'avait été aussi tactile avec lui.

\- Tu parles trop, aussi. Pourquoi tu veux toujours me contredire ? (il posa un doigt sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il ouvrait à nouveau la bouche) Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? C'est vraiment si difficile pour toi de ne pas avoir le dernier mot ? »

Thomas sentit ses joues rougirent furieusement, et s'étonna que Newt ne se brûle pas les paumes à son contact. A la place, le blond semblait totalement absorbé par l'observation d'une zone au dessus de son œil droit. Puis ses grands yeux brillants revinrent s'ancrer dans ceux de Thomas.

« Donc, reprit-il, tu es très important. Genre, il y a une grande loi dans l'univers qui dit « Tommy est très important » et c'est comme ça que fonctionne le monde. Alors tu vois, en tant que personne importante dans l'univers, tu as quelques responsabilités, rien de très important si tu veux mon avis -genre sauver l'humanité entre autre-, mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. Il y a une autre loi de l'univers qui passe avant toutes les autres lois de l'univers. Elle dit je cite « Tommy est très important pour Newtie ». Et elle implique une responsabilité encore plus grande, tu vois, un truc difficile que même moi je ne peux pas faire, mais toi Tommy, toi je te fais confiance et t'en seras capable. »

Thomas oublia de respirer, alors que Newt s'approchait un peu plus si c'était encore possible.

« Reste en vie. »

Le regard du blond se fit plus dur, la lucidité effaçant un peu la fièvre qui faisait suer son front.

« On n'a pas idée d'à quel point c'est difficile, en vérité, de rester en vie. »

Les paroles de Newt vinrent s'écraser en volute chaudes contre les lèvres du brun. Étonnement, ce dernier retrouva contenance alors qu'une colère ancienne ronflait au creux de son ventre.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça, alors que toi-même tu as abandonné le combat, répliqua farouchement Thomas, franchissant de lui même les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour frôler son nez du sien.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, maintenant, souffla le blond contre ses lèvres, mais petit Alby dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, parce que je risque de t'infecter. Je pense qu'il est juste jaloux, puisqu'il a visiblement raté la partie où tu étais immunisé.

\- Ne change pas de sujet, c'est injuste et je- (Newt lui coupa la parole avec un baiser) non mais- (encore un) tu ne vas pas- (un dernier) _Newt_ ! »

Ce dernier s'éloigna d'un pas et fit mine de se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre.

« Écoute-moi !

 _\- I'm so excited... And I just can't hide it..._

\- Newt je suis sérieux ! s'écria Thomas, mais ce dernier faisait la sourde oreille, continuant de chantonner. D'accord, d'accord j'accepte, mais faisons un deal.

 _\- And I know, I know, I know, I want you..._

\- Je vais rester en vie. Mais toi, tu dois me promettre de te battre et de survivre. A quoi ça me servirait de vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas ? »

Newt se figea, dos au brun, et pendant un instant celui-ci craint d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais Newt se retourna vers lui avec un sourire affectueux et s'approcha pour reprendre son visage en coupe. Cette fois, il embrassa le coin de son œil droit, sur l'arcade, là où son regard s'était attardé un peu plus tôt.

« D'accord, cette fois je te laisse le dernier mot, mais c'est la toute dernière fois. »

Puis il s'éloigna encore et disparut dans le berg sans un regard en arrière, laissant Thomas seul avec le sentiment d'avoir raté quelque chose.

Comme il l'avait promis, Newt eut le tout dernier mot, avant que sa cervelle n'explose et que son sang vienne maquiller l'asphalte sombre.

 _Please, Tommy. Please._

Depuis lors, un vieil air des Pointers Sisters planait toujours au Refuge, particulièrement les jours de fêtes, et les baisers au coin des yeux valaient toutes les déclarations du monde.

.

* * *

Suis-je la seule à avoir eu l'impression pendant le Tome 1 que Newt et Alby avaient ou avaient eu une relation ?


End file.
